Random Drabbles
by Seme-Sama
Summary: Random drabbles make random pairings. [Yaoi, abuse, probably rape in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

_**Random Drabbles**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been having stressful problems….Of which, I think I've fixed. **

**Seme- I feel…Happy? Warm? I don't know. This feeling is familiar though…**

**Sa- Maybe…We're tired of arguing. **

**Kah- Maybe.. It's relief.. Who knows?**

**Seme- I cried today…For no reason, it was somewhat sad…But then it was so happy. I don't understand…But I guess it's alright…**

**Sa- We're still trying to take care of her, I suppose this is the first day she's actually not been stressed about anything… It's a happy day.. I guess. We've come upon a realization. **

**-Life will always be depressing at times, but the good things in life overcome that. As long as we must stay here why not make the best of what we have rather that depress?- **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Furuba, and I already like all the suggestive comments so I think it'd be best if I didn't. XDD;**

**Dedicated to: Everyone who loves, has loved, or will love me! Thank you so much!**

**/Begin/**

I hear screaming in the room next door every night, the sounds of constant cries haunt me like a bad dream, stalking my mind with each passing second. I wish it would go away. When we were kids, it was always like this. So much pain…

"Ky…Kyo-kun…" A small, weak voice speaks shakily across the room, sobbing softly as the small figure approached me. He dropped to the floor in front of me and clutched onto the kimono I wore. It was always like this. "Kyo-kun..It..Hurts…."

I reached out my hands to him and pulled him close, stroking his soft violet hair as he buried his face into my chest for comfort. I lifted up his chin gently and gazed across his beautiful face, portrayed by rivers of water like substance, slowing drinking in his beauty. I pool my eyes with his, a deep color of amethyst staring back at me. How I loved those eyes. How _he _ruined them with those tears he caused. I hated him for it.

"I know it hurts…Yuki.." I say softly and plant a small, gentle kiss on his tender lips and continued to stroke across his hair. I lie back down and pull him with me, pulling him close and tugging the blankets over us to provide warmth. And we slept…We dreamed, of the day we'd escape him.

But, he'd always wake us from our dreams.

" DAMN RAT!"

"You're at it again…?" Voices thrown back an forth violently occurred in the Sohma home, leaving no peace in the house at any time. A small sigh could be heard in the background to the fight.

"You two don't stop do you?" The dog animal of the zodiac said lowly in annoyance to the whole commotion going on. " You're quite full of energy for this time in the morning… And to think Tohru can stand you both."

" She can stand a pervert like you!" Hissed the cat, baring his fangs and earning a small slap on the cheek from the black haired novelist.

" That insult hurt, Kyo.." He said in a dull, low tone. Kyo hissed more and turned back to the rat, who looked uninterestedly in his direction. "Please try not to demolish the house this time, Yuki.." He said, referring to the many times in the past they'd left various parts of the house in ruins due to there constant fights.

" TODAY'S THE DAY I BEAT THAT DAMN YUKI!" He snarled, his hair rising up on end to his anger. " BRING IT ON, DAMN RAT!" He threw a punch in his direction but next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a pain in his gut. He shivered gently and got onto his feet, his back turned from them. "..D…Damn you, Yuki…" He said lowly and ran off to upstairs, passing a brunette girl with pigtails in her hair. Her blue eyes trailed after him confusedly and looked to the others quietly. She wore a blue schoolgirl outfit, the regular sailor designs visibly shown.

"…He was asking for it." The black haired man stared back behind his glasses, sticking up for the rat, who had the supposed right way. She sighed and walked down, smiling softly.

"It's..Okay…." She muttered softly and hid behind a smile, trying to push aside her concerns for the boy for a few moments. He'd have to come downstairs sometime anyway for school, after all, it was his only excuse from _him_. "So, uhm… How's your novel coming along, Shiigure-san?" She asked the dog who chuckled and smiled, holding up his pen that he'd pulled out from the kimono he wore.

" Oh a little of this and that, you know…" He said softly, swaying the pen as he spoke for more emotion. (1)

"In other words, more dime store smut…" Yuki announced, cleverly. He knew Shii-san, such a pervert he was. He was often to easy for Yuki to figure out sometimes, being they'd grown closer over the passing years. However, Kyo and Yuki had seemed to grow further apart with each passing day. " You should know that by now, Honda-san.." He said with a soft smile, earning a small blush from the girl.

"U-uh, school should begin soon." She said, worried for her feline friend in his usual spot, the roof. Yuki scoffed and turned his gaze away.

"I don't care, he'll come if he wants…" He muttered and stood up, walking away. Tohru sighed as this happened, now worry evenly distributed between both men.

" Another day in paradise…" Sighed Shiigure, pushing his face back into the morning paper to read the latest occurrences that caught his interests. The female also sighed in the grief of the constant arguments and yelling as the days flew by. "Tohru, you're going to be late. Don't let them slow you down, go to school, they'll catch up." She got up slowly and grabbed her bag for school and walked toward the door, not paying attention to the door as she opened it. She raised her gaze from the floor as her eyes grew wide. She found herself at the mercy of a hand, clutching onto her forehead.

"**YUKI, KYO!**" Screamed the violent male, his eyes stoned with hate. His gaze pierced all that looked back, rage pouring out of him in bursts at a time. He then tossed the girl aside onto the floor, hitting her head against the wall hard causing a small river of crimson to stream down her face. "**_YUKI! KYO! _**" He snarled heavily and stormed upstairs, followed quickly by Shiigure.

"AKITO, CALM DOWN!" He cried and grabbed onto the spiteful man trying to get a proper hold to restrict him from moving forward. Akito tore through the canine's grasp and clawed the hallways to run upstairs, breaking many things in the process. With all the noise going around caused orange haired boy to raise his head, fear suddenly shooting into his crimson eyes.

"Kyo.." The male snarled and lunged at him, throwing his arm fluently and landing a punch that sent him flying out the window and landing in front of the rodent. A mixture in emotions of fear and rage filled Yuki as his eyes averted to the screaming man at the window.

"Akito, calm down!" Shiigure continued screaming back , once again pulling him as to neglect him the chance of jumping out of the window after them. In utter fear, the rodent shuffled up next to the cat.

"K-Kyo…" He gave a soft whine as the cat raised up on his feet from the ground.

"What's wrong rat, can't handle him all the of sudd—" He was silenced by his long time enemy had wrapped his arms around his waist and latched onto him tightly, burying his head into his chest, sobbing. Kyo felt his cheeks heat up due to the clinging. He pondered on what do in this situation, what do you do with your enemy _hugs_ you… Hesitantly, he pulled his arms around him gently, holding him against him. "Y-Yuki…?"

"Kyo…I-I'm…I'm scared… I'm so scared." His voice came out shakily, even though it was a whispered, the fear still trembled in his throat through the sobs. Kyo sent a sympathetic look in his direction.

"I know…" He whispered back, stroking across his glossy violet hair. He pressed his chin gently to his head, taking a deep breath. He smelled of flowers, sweet flowers.

"**YOU TWO!**" Akito wasn't quite ready to give up his battle yet. Carefully, the cat moved the boy from his arms to behind him, watching Akito's every movement. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, charging at them. Kyo refused to move, guarding the boy with his own body as a shield. Akito hit him with rage, beating every part of his body, yet still the cat refused to move. In a matter of minutes, Akito tired of the exhaustion from the overexcitement. Many of the Sohma Juunishi arrived to help Kyo and Akito and keep the head Junnishi under control. Kyo quaked, his abused body now tender and sensitive, not one part of his body didn't ache or sore.

"…Yuki…You're safe now…" He turned to him, breathing heavily with a small smile on his face and a strange softness in his blood red eyes as he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Kyo! Kyo!" A feminine voice in the orange haired man 's ear. "Kyo, please wake up!"

"Nn…" He groaned, his eyes fluttering open to see blue eyes of worry staring back into his. He blinked the image into focus. "Oh…Tohru, it's you…"

"Kyo, thank goodness you're awake!" She cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"A-ah…Easy…" He groaned at the immediate pain he received from touch. His body was still pretty sore to have taken on such a violent beating from the abusive elder. Tohru quickly pulled away in regret of having hurt him.

"SORRY!"

"Stop apologizing. Where's Yuki?"

"Upstairs with Hatori-san."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just fine." Came a soft, low voice from the door. Hatori looked at him quietly as he watched the boy get up slowly. He stumbled weakly and walked past him, crawling his way upstairs to the room where Yuki sat. He sat in bed, a small bandage on his cheek.

"Ah…Did he cut you…?" The rat looked to him with full attention. "Hello Yuki…" The purple haired boy blushed faintly, watching the cat advance toward him. Kyo sat on the bed, smirking as he watched Yuki shift and look away. "How're you feeling?" He placed a hand on the boy's un-bandaged cheek, turning the purple-haired boy back to face him.

"Better.." He said and pulled away.

"You owe me." Kyo said bluntly, smirking wider. Yuki tensed more looking to the cat in both worry and surprise. "Big time…" He whispered, enclosing on the boy, crawling further onto the bed.

"Wh-what do you want?" Yuki asked, not intending to fulfill it but just to know, trying to sound strong and tough, yet the mask of fake emotion didn't work. Kyo saw through it like pure glass. His body got closer and closer to his fond friend.

BAM!

Kyo flew across the room and into the wall head first from Yuki's forceful hand.

"YOU OWE ME YUKI!" Snarled the cat, sitting up.

"It was your own fault for jumping without thinking, stupid cat!"

Kyo silenced.

"**I thought you changed but you'll always be that brick wall, never letting anyone in! I HOPE YOU ROT ALONE!**" He screamed, slamming the door as he left. He rubbed his neck as he stormed away, but it wasn't his neck that hurt, it was his heart. That was the last sound in the house for the rest of the night only followed by the soft, silent sobs.

" Where's Kyo-kun?" Asked the shorthaired brunette who sat at the table, holding her orange cat backpack in her arms. She looked up at Shiigure with worried gray eyes. He mused slightly to the subject. "…Please tell me.."

"I don't know.. All we hear last night was a loud slam and then nothing…" He muttered and sighed, not looking to her, still to busy thinking on the subject. Much concern for both boys filled the house since the quarrel of yesterday. Everyone's pace grew slightly sluggish with fret over them. Kagura's head lowered, staring at the table, looking as though she would just burst out into tears at any moment. Shiigure sighed again, taking notice of her expression. "I'm sure he's fine.." He said, trying to give a little comfort for her. She smiled a little, trying to look like he helped and little then resumed her expression.

Silence echoed the room, the conversation ending quickly. Neither of them knew what to say, they didn't know what words to use.

Suddenly, a sliding of the door could be heard as a small violet haired boy walked it, gaining their attention. He sat down at the table sleepily, staring down at it, not even bothering to look up for a 'good morning' or anything for that matter. Not even negatively. Shiigure and Kagura looked to him in concern and wonder of what move he'd make next.

"…Where is that stupid cat?" He asked bluntly, breaking the silence in a bitter and angered tone. Both the others seemed rather surprised, not expecting the boy to ask where the cat was. However, he did, and someone would have to answer.

"..I-I don't know…" Replied the dog, slightly afraid of Yuki's current state, knowing he could blow at any moment. Yet he tried to remain calm and hide the nervousness inside him. The rat glared at him hard and got up quickly, storming off. Shiigure sighed and eased his tension. Though the air was thickened with malice that Yuki gave off. The thoughts that linger in the air suddenly were pushed aside from the creak of the stairs. The door opened slowly, revealing the cat behind it. He had a bandage of his abused left cheek and sighed as he entered.

"SHIIGURE, WHERE IS THA…" Yuki stopped in mid-sentence to see Kyo sitting before him and looked calmly now. "…Kyo…We need to talk.." He said and walked outside. Hesitantly, the cat followed.

The boys stood outside, staring each other down with tense gazes, more malice seemed to rise. "What is it…?" Kyo asked bluntly and in a harsh tone, but bit his tongue as to say no more to offend the rat. He'd done enough and now was the time to stop fighting. "Yuki…"

"KYO-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"Yuki-kun…You can't love me…Akito said it wasn't right for boys to love other boys…"

" But I love you, Kyo-kun…Don't you love me?"

"I-I do but…I-I just c-can't"

"**_YOU WORTHLESS FAGS!"_**

"AKITO, NO! STOP!"

"Kyo I-"

"Yuki, I love you…" Both paused and looked away, heat on their cheeks. "And together…We can someday beat Akito…Right?"

"…R-…Right.." Replied the rat, approaching the boy before him. Kyo held out his arms and held him tightly, kissing his cheeks, causing a small 'eep' to escape the boy. They both stood there, in each others arms, with the unbreakable bond that surpassed all.

**/End/**

**(1) I can see him doing this, I don't know why... DX**

**Seme: Yeah…I'm really sorry but I was working on this thing so long…I sort of…Dropped the ending again…Mello drama. **

**Sa: We are very…Very sorry…**

**Tsu: Read and review and we'll try to get our asses straight enough to continue our main story, Needing. Doesn't that sound like an advertisement?**

**Sa: OH! BY THE WAY! Seme and all of us would like to thank you all for giving us 4020 hits on Needing! So very kind of you, sankyuu! **

**Kah: Read and review, little fangirlies. –winks- Later!**

**Everyone: Bai bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night At the Onsen**

**Seme- YEEE! My favorite pairing and I finally get to worship them in the form of a fanfiction! …If that's considered as a worship…Because to me, yaoiy-lemons are gods….**

**Sa- ALLELUIHA! RikuXSora, zomg boy secks! And RoxasXAxel. :3**

**Seme- Well, since the boys are sick it's just Sa and me for today so we'll just be doing the rest of the drabble-age. Because I have no clue where these ideas come from but I've realized they give me somewhat of an idea plot for others. Hit two birds with one stone. I'M ADDING ROXAS AND AXEL, BECAUSE IT'S SEXY! **

**Sa- R&R, ENJOYS:3**

Disclaimer- I don't own KH1 or 2 and I think Disney would definitely appreciate if I didn't. 

**/Begin/**

"Are we there yet?" Whined a brunette from the back seat of a ruby red mustang. His arms were folded in impatience as irritable sky blue orbs stared forward to his mother in the driver seat. He wore a black and white jacket over a red and dark blue shirt. A bright blue belt held up his black pants, surrounded by yellow straps as well as a pair of gloves designed with all of the previous colors. On his chest, lies a small silver crown-like pendant.

"Jesus, Sora, calm down…" His brother scolded looking to him with sleepy blue eyes. He'd just been rudely awakened by his sibling. He lifted out of a light blue blanket grabbing his white jacket from the floor. However, without it more exposed in his body. His slim form shifting to an upright position. He wore a black tank top with a zipper on it that left his figure visible, further down were baggy white pants hiding the rest of his feminine curves. "Be more patient…"

"We're almost there.." Spoke their mother, finally replying to the earlier question Sora had asked. "Sora when we get out I want you to help me get the suitcases upstairs. And Roxas, I want you to go see when the onsen is open… Then we'll unpack."

"Yes, mother…" Sora groaned, noting how Roxas had gotten the easier chore, becoming slightly envious. In the past, through the brunette's eyes, it would seem his brother always had it easier. He was always jealous of his brother. He often took it as favoritism from his mother, inflicting him with neglect. She always preferred his blonde haired brother to him. He won every argument, got everything better, got less punishment…Do _everything_ better than he could ever do. He looked to Roxas, meeting him with a bitter gaze, the unknowing boy looking back with a rather quizzical look.

The car came to an abrupt stop, breaking the gazes exchanged between the two. They immediately and obediently got out of the car and did as they were told by their elder, tending to their chores. Sora watched the other boy run off, grabbing a suitcase and attempting to tackle the action of carrying them up the small stairs and inside.

"Move, Sora.." Commanded his mother, harshly pushing him forward to go faster. She shoved him, causing him to trip and fall on the floor, loosing the suitcases in hand in the process. What a huge mistake. He looked up to see his mother's eyes beating down on him unmercifully, her temper an inch away from the complete obliteration of her son. Quickly, the 16-year-old boy shot to his feet only to be knocked down again. "Get up…" Sora whimpered and obeyed, standing back up. She backhanded him. Sora was taken back and caught himself, the sting on his cheek now able for him able to feel.

"Sorry, mother…" He whispered and moved, letting her pass and picking up the suitcases. She tossed the suitcases in the room angrily and stormed back outside. A shudder rose up from the boy. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered under his breath, placing the suitcases in the room and following quickly after his mother.

"Hello…?" The blonde's voice echoed the eerily empty halls. Suddenly, a sound broke the pause.

"Hello…How may I help you?" Came a purr-like voice from behind Roxas, causing him to turn. He met two pools of aquatic color staring back at him. Feather-like strands of silver hair lay on his shoulders slightly dampened, the boy's slender figure exposed a bit in the chest area due to the open kimono top he wore. A small smirk graced his lips as he lay sleepily against the table. Roxas stood stunned at the vision of beauty before him, feeling his throat go dry with watching the boy rise off the counter, seeming to be stealing his very breath.

"I-I-I n-need.." The youth tried to spit out his words, yet found himself stumbling all over his sentence.

"To relax.." Finished off the silver-haired temptation as he got up and advanced toward him. In his walk there was a slight slowness and ease, more of a glide than a walk. His seductive body language, accompanied by his smug expression left the blonde youth timid and withdrawn. "Ah… You must be of the Hikari family…Welcome to the onsen…" He said warmly, yet a low hint of seductiveness in his tone gave the boy a slight shiver. With the realization of his last name, Hikari, being said he nodded dumbly to reply. He didn't know how else he could answer to confirm who he was. He then summed up his courage and opened his mouth, forcing sound out.

"W-when are the springs o-open..?"

"Twenty-four hours…"

"Th-thank you…." The boy paused. "I'm R-Roxas…What's your name?"

"Riku…" He smirked, placing a hand on the other's, pulling it up to his lips and brushing his lips against his hand. "It's a pleasure." Roxas felt his cheeks go beat red as he practically melted before Riku.

"Riku, stop turning all the boys into putty.." Came an elder voice. A tall man, also in a kimono crept slowly out of the darkness. Two emeralds stared at the spiky-haired blonde, memorizing to the sight with shoulder length spiked red hair. He chuckled and smirked at the child fondly. (1)

"Hello…" Roxas said, holding out his head to be grasped by the red head and shook his hand, feeling already close to the man.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas. I am _Axel_…" He emphasized his name, catching the blonde's attention and caused him to question it, the man seemed to have paused then gave a small scoff. "Never mind about me, excuse my friend Riku." He smiled down at the boy.

"It's a pleasure.." He finished and chuckled.

"Y-yes, it has…! Thank you f-for the help, b-bye!" He stuttered out and dashed off, blushing greatly.

"See? You looked ready to glomped him and you scared him, now he's run off…" Riku pouted, earning a scoff from the elder.

"Oh please, it was obviously your flirting. Even if Roxas didn't remember me he wouldn't run from me…"

Now it was Riku who scoffed in reply.

"Whatever, it's not often we get pretty boys here."

His companion sighed and turned away, walking off into the darkened hallway with Riku following behind.

Wearing robes, the two brunette and blonde siblings moved down the halls toward the spring. A comfortable silence sat between then as they walked pleasantly, no detesting feelings to be found. Finally making their way to their destination, Roxas plopped into the water rather quickly and splashed at Sora, who groaned and moved away. The brunette instead eased himself into the water, shivering as he did so, his bare skin exposed to the night air and soothing water. The warmth caressed his soft and supple skin, allowing him to relax. Roxas had settled down, enjoying the water also and relieving himself from life's little woes.

"Hey, cutie.." Came a whisper into Sora's ear, causing the brunette to tense and turn. Aquatic mirrors stared back into his sky blue ones, pooling together in meeting. " My, what an adorable face you have…" Sora's brain fried to the sight of the form before him, staring in awe. His perfect curves, his delicate yet muscular form, those eyes, those lips, everything left him in astonishment.

"H-hello, Riku…" The blonde squeaked out, too distracted by the image of Riku in a towel and otherwise nothing, blushing incredibly. A dull gaze came to Roxas.

"Oh…Hi, Roxas." Riku wavered him off, seeming much more interested in his shy brunette sibling "And what's your name…?" He chuckled, watching Sora try to speak, finding himself, finding himself at loss for words. His brain and body had been completely melted by the mere seductive-ness in the youth's voice.

"That's just Sora." Roxas said, his tone dripping with envy as he would not let his brother win. "He's really not interesting at all…" He said, motioning closer to Riku.

"Oh, but I'm interested…"He smirked, cupping Sora's cheek with his hand and caused the boy to blush ever deeper. "My name's Riku…The pleasure is all mine…" He cooed softly into Sora's ear, causing the brunette to have more trouble in replying.

"H-h-hello…R-Riku…" He stuttered weakly, staring at him with big blue eyes, wide with complete enchantment. Riku smiled warmly and chuckled.

Roxas then, in desperation, threw himself at Sora. "Ah! I slipped!" He cried, looking to Riku with a smile yet not earning the same in return. Riku replied by giving him a harsh, annoyed look and got up.

"I'll be leaving now…Please enjoy your stay, Sora, I hope we can spend some time together soon…" He chuckled and winked at Sora. The elder sibling whimpered mentally as he watched him walk away, sinking into the water slowly, feeling a bit dizzy as he closed his eyes. Improper thoughts flooded his head, causing him to re-open his eyes to rid them.

Roxas, however was already occupying his time with glaring at Sora with pure jealousy. If anything, _he_ deserved Riku, not that stupid boy. After all, he met him first so Riku should've been _his_ for the taking. Right? Roxas tried to convince himself these were the terms and Riku was just teasing Sora…But why would he do that to Sora and not to him? He certainly wasn't more attractive.

"I-I'm tired so I'm going to go inside… See you later." Said his brother, putting on his robe and walking inside. He closed the door behind him and sighed, only to notice a small note on the door. He leaned closer and took it off, reading it nosily.

'Dear Sora,

Meet me here again at 12:00 o' clock tonight. I'll be waiting.

-Riku'

Beside Riku's name there was drawn a small heart. The brunette blushed at the little love note he'd received and folded it up, turning and walking slowly down the hallway.

"What's that..?" Roxas snapped and growled unkindly.

"None of your business…" Replied Sora, softly.

"Give it!" Snarled Roxas, lunging for the note. Sora pulled away and glared at him.

"No."

"GIVE IT!" The blonde lunged again for the note, missing again and tripping over Sora's leg and falling to the ground in pain. Sora glared down at him silently and walked away in annoyance. Hot tears stung his blue eyes as he watched the male walk away and for the first time in his life, he envied his brother.

The night was still and silence echoed throughout the onsen while everyone, or so it seemed, slept. Sora stared impatiently at the clock, watching for the last digit to change and make it twelve. The brunette pulled himself from bed, growing tired of waiting and sliding slowly out of his sheets and looked to his sleeping brother and knowing now the coast was clear. He got up and tippy-toed to the door, opening and closing it quietly in exit. He then made his way silently to the springs and sat near the water, dipping his feet in as he searched to find nothing but steam.

"Sora, I'm so happy you came…" Riku's form appeared from the water, standing to it was at his waist, his delicate chest exposed. "Come in, waters fine…" He chuckled, turning his charm on him. He turned away, telling Sora to follow and he walked into slightly more shallow waters, revealing his entire not clothed body. Sora couldn't help but stare at Riku completely bare as he bit his lip to keep in noises that might occur from want.

"Aren't you coming…?"

"But then I'd be naked too…" Sora protested warily. (2)

"It's just us…Do I make you nervous..?" Riku asked, running his own hand along his chest. Sora shivered, wanting more now. No—Now needing him. The silver haired boy smirked at this and chuckled, watching as Sora cleverly stripping quickly and plunged himself into the water. Riku chuckled, feeling as though now he were being teased and cheated. Now, he drew himself toward the boy, backing him into the edge of the water, placing a hand on either side of him. A smirk played pleasantly along his lips as he enclosed his lips toward Sora's but paused about an inch away. " You look really cute tonight…" He said, his breath tickling Sora's lips as they locked eyes together.

"N-No.." Sora denied his compliment, though very enticed. The older male leaned forward and began making butterfly kisses along his neck gently, earning a small squeak from the youth. He kissed again, this time, more deeply. He added some licks before sucking on the spot slowly after adjusting his mouth. Minor tremors traveled up and down Sora's spine as Riku continued sucking, licking and nipping, causing Sora to give out a small cry of pleasure. Riku had been caressing along his body, stroking his inner thighs, his hips, and occasionally his already excited organ now sensitive to all the sensual things Riku was doing to him.

Sora was thoroughly enjoying this, having no objections to the man he'd just met touching him like this. It just felt right. Soft, deep moans escaped Sora frequently as he felt his hand travel into Riku's feather like hair and another pulled him closer to him. Riku pulled off his neck and kissed him briefly, panting a little from all the excitement Sora gave him in this. He pulled the brunette out of the water, inspecting his body and finding the boy almost completely hard. He chuckled at this and kissed his tip lightly, causing it to twitch with need and want. "Ri-Riku…" He too began to pant excitedly.

"Don't cum, okay..?" He ordered before grasping the youth's member caressing it and barely touching the sensitive skin there. Sora gasps softly and sunk into a moan, tilting his head back gently and concentrating on Riku's touch as his breathing increased.

"If you think that's good just wait until I get my cock into you and start thrusting…" The boy moaned, obviously thinking it was a pleasurable thought. Riku began pumping roughly, louder moans now escaping Sora as Riku began moaning softly into the younger one's ear. "Don't cum yet, hold it in…" He whispered, taking his other hand and sticking a finger in his entrance, penetrating him. Riku continued to speed up his pumps with every thrust and fingered Sora's entrance with two fingers now. The brunette could feel the pleasure build up inside of him, moaning louder to the wonderful feeling, ready to climax but trying to hold back best he could, already in pre-cum.

"Riku! Oh, Riku!" Cried the boy in pleasure, moaning and panting. However, suddenly, Riku had stopped and pulled his hands off Sora's body. A small wince and whimper was earned from this, being so close to climax it was now painful. Riku pulled Sora back into the water slowly and switched placed with him, exposing to him that he was also in pain.

"Sora, I want you to suck me off…" He panted and spread his legs slightly with a smirk. "C'mon, play with my cock…"

Sora blushed deeply to how blunt he was and moved to him, pulling his head into his mouth and sucking only there gently, writhing his tongue over the tip of his organ gently and blowing hot air onto it, now Riku moaning. He'd fisted some of the cinnamon brunette hair, trying to handle his tip from climaxing already, however Sora was making it awfully hard. For a first timer, he felt like an expert. Slowly, the younger boy began to bob his head slowly, causing pre-cum to trickle from Riku's hard cock as he released another soft moan. "Oh, Sora…Ahh, yes. Yes…" He shivered, moaning to the feeling of pleasure rising. However, Sora was still painfully hard. He reached toward it to soothe the pleasurable ache. "N-no Sora, not yet…Wait…" The silver-haired boy panted out to prevent the other boy from pumping himself. Sora whimpered softly before Riku thrust into the back of his mouth. Sora nearly gagged on the sudden thrust, then adjusted his mouth and throat, taking him in as far as he could, humming lowly in the bag of his throat, sending vibrations into his length.

"So-…Sora.. I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" He panted out, trying to control his enclosing climax. He moaned loudly and tilted his head back. "I-I'm gonna cum, I want you to swallow all of it…" He shivered slightly, now concentrating on the pleasure he was getting as he thrust in and out of his mouth gently and repeatedly in these motions until a warm bitter substance flooded Sora's mouth. He pulled himself out so Sora could swallow easier as he tried to catch his breath. Though, hassling with it, in a few gulps down it as the elder male sank into the water and kissed him firmly. "Now relax…" He said calmly and casually. This confused the brunette even more, what did his new _"friend"_ have in store from him? Riku kissed him again, this time, plunging his tongue into his mouth, colliding tongue with him and teasing him by pulling his tongue away as Sora's followed after wanting more.

Suddenly, the intimate moment was rather interrupted by the sight of a jealous blonde, staring at them in utter shock. Riku smirked and pulled Sora close to him caressing him gently. The brunette was too distracted by Riku's touch that he didn't notice his brother fuming. Riku lifted Sora up gently, break off the kiss and moaning softly, loud enough for Roxas to hear him. "Oh..Oh Sora…" He chuckled as he pressed his tip to Sora's entrance, penetrating him slowly. He gliding into him, causing Sora to wince him pain and shiver with pleasure. "Oh..You're so tight…" The silver haired boy shivered and closed his eyes, moving Sora up and down slowly, thrusting in and out of him. He lay back on the floor as Riku thrust into him.

"Oh Riku, fuck me!" Cried the boy, shivering and tilting his head back, his cock becoming wet with cum. Roxas shivered, not so angry anymore, a small bulge in his pants. He moved behind a tree and looked to the scene, lowering his trunks slowly and examining his sensitive cock, hardened. He grasped himself and began pumping himself slowly and watching the scene. With each cry the two gave out, the faster he was pumping.

"Aw, poor boy. So lonely, forced to pleasure yourself…" Cooed a soft voice in his ear. Immediately the boy slipped out of his little fantasy and straight into the reality of the to Irish green eyes staring at him, belonging to a very attractive red head. He wasn't wearing a robe, or anything for that matter. "What do you say we have our own fun…?"

"A-Axel.." He stuttered and blushed deeply, a small squeak escaping him as the elder male ran his finger across his hard tip, causing it to twitch with want. "A-ahhh.."

"Oh? Already wanting it?" He chuckle and began fingering him. Roxas didn't move, just moaned as he leaned up against the tree and blushed, watching him experiment. "Think you can get to the point faster than your brother or do I have to work you up?"

"A-ahh…Forget my brother.." He growled and shivered to the feeling of Axel rubbing his inner walls. Axel leaned over him and began nibbling his ear as Roxas began running his nails gently along his back. "Oh…Oh Axel..T-take me…" He shivered out and blushed as the red head pressed his tip against his entrance without hesitation.

"Do you really want it?" Roxas moaned in reply as Axel slowly moved inside of him, thrusting in and out quickly and deeply, already going at a thorough speed, causing Roxas to cry out in pain and pleasure as he pre-came. Axel chuckled and moaned a little, pumping Roxas' cock now, more cum flowing out of him.

Riku and Sora had already switch positions, Sora on his hands and knees and Riku thrust from behind. "A-ahh..Sora.." He shivered and moaned cumming a little inside him as the brunette had already tightened, increasing pleasure for both of them.

"F-faster…" Cried Sora as he arched into his thrusts, cumming on the floor profusely with pleasure as Riku held in his climax, enjoying Sora's orgasmic cries. He picked up his rhythmic pace and thrust faster into him, his cum working as a lubricant letting him go faster. "A-ahh..C-cum Riku…" He panted out as Riku moaning loudly in passion. Riku pulled himself out completely shoving himself back in hard and fast, hitting his climax, cum dripping slowly out of Sora. Riku slowed his thrusts, panting heavily and moaning softly.

"Y-you're leaving tomorrow right…?" He asked and shivered, stopping his thrusts but remaining inside the boy, playing his his hair gently and purring into his ear. The boy nodded in reply, panting softly. " Do you think phone sex will get us by..?" He chuckled.

"….Riku, is that all you want from me? Sex?" Riku paused and pulled out.

"…Sora, we just met. Did you think I was serious?" Sora turned around and slapped Riku, getting out of the springs and grabbing his robe, walking off. "S-Sora!" He cried and got up naked, walking after him.

"Sora, maybe we can work something out!"

"You disgust me!"

"Do you mind..?" Groaned an annoyed red head, glaring at the two as he hovered over the young blonde, his thrusting stopped by the couple's troublesome banter. The blonde still had his eyes closed, showing signals of _'don't stop_' on his face. Riku blushed a little and ushered Sora and himself away.

"Sora…"

"Riku…I hate you. Get out of my face.." Sora hiccupped and sniffled, rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the oncoming tears. Riku sighed and regret and tried to wrap his arms around Sora, only to be shoved away. "Don't touch me…" He growled. Riku paused and sighed, grabbing a robe and walking inside roughly. Sora sat down and held his head in his hands, sobbing heavily.

"So…How'd it go?" Purred the red head in a robe has he smirked, quite proud of himself.

"He hated my guts.." Riku sighed in reply and groaned, closing his eyes in frustration and rubbing his temples. "He thought it was all serious."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't know…Something about that boy is just so different. He's so much cuter and I actually feel….bad?"

"Whoa man, are you saying you _like_ this boy?" Axel asked, receiving a dull nod. "Well…You better tell him or he'll be gone forever."

"But he hates me." Axel gave him a really stern look. Riku sighed and got up. "…Fine…" He said and got up, ushering to Sora's room and pausing to see Sora sniffling as he carried his suitcases away. "S-Sora!" He called.

Sora paused and then glared at him, not replying just staring angrily at him as through loathing into his soul. This site cut Riku deeply. "I-I wanna say…I'm sorry…And that…I love you. I know you can't forgive me but…I thought you should know." Riku turned away.

"What's with the change of heart?" Sniffled out the brunette. Riku sighed.

"Because you're the only kid who made me feel bad about this, the only person who made me feel like I can change…I don't know why but you do…" He said softly and turned back to him. "..And the only person…That can make me cry…"

Sora dropped his suitcase, not sure whether to kill him or kiss him. Yet found himself latched onto Riku, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. "I hate you..I hate you.." He sobbed and shivered. Riku held him tight and kissed the top of his head. "Why do I love you…?"

"The same reason I love you back…" Riku said softly. "Let's start over…I'm Riku…And this time, I promise not to let go if you give me a chance."

"I'm Sora…And I will…"

**/End/**

**(1) Someone guess this intro. Did you get it? Good for you, here's a cookie.**

**(2) Aw, that's okay Sora. Riku will cover you…With his body…**

**Seme- Uhm…Please don't hit me? Guh, I need to start updating sooner or I'm going to run out of things to recently rant about in my OOC mode on my stories. ;**

**Sa- We might do one last drabble but we're not sure. We do need to get back on updating "Needing" or we're probably going to send some random person into a coma or something and we don't want lawsuits. Not after the murder Seme pulled on the last guy that messed with her. >>;**

**Seme- HEY hey hey, the idiot decided to mess with me so he got what was coming.**

**Sa- Anyway, we'll see you soon. Please read and review, we love our hits and reviews very much and are happy with the comments we get. :3 Thank you for reading.**


End file.
